Mama Winter
by WinterGrace816
Summary: Emma Grace had always believed in magic, well since she was adopted by her mom, Winter Grace-Protector of the Multiverse. This is what Once Upon a Time would have been like if Emma had been adopted at the age of six by Winter. Her childhood will be shown in flashbacks and will include other universes, including the Doctor Who universe that houses Winter's wife and Emma's other mom.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As I walked down through a cold and windy forest, I stuffed my hands in my pocket. _Brr,_ I thought, _I didn't think it would be this cold here._ I looked around quizzically, _And where is here?_ I looked around for any sign that could tell me where I was. Finally, I saw a sign, _Entering Storybrooke._ I guess I was in a _Once Upon a Time_ universe, but the sign looked brand new. _Why am I here?_ I looked around warily, before trying to find out what year it was here. I could tell from how the time steam felt all around me that it was exactly twenty-eight years before the start of the show. _I don't think I'm needed here for almost thirty years, why did my powers bring me here._

Suddenly, as if answering my internal question, I heard a worrying sound, the soft sound of a child crying. I hurried towards it, wondering why any child would be out in the rain like this. There was no reason, really. It was unsettling. Concerned, I took off in a run.

In a few moments, I came across a small bundle tucked in a hole in the side of a tree. Immediately, I knew that the baby was the lovely Emma Swan, so I picked her up and tried to calm the screaming child. Almost as soon as I started rocking her gently she quieted down, staring at me with an inquisitive look on her face. I smiled softly down at the small newborn, before looking around to see where Pinocchio could be. He would, after all, be the one to deliver Emma to safety. Even though I was going to change a lot of things in this time stream, there were still things that had to be kept the same. Oh well, I guess I have to go look for him as well, though I don't know how they got separated. I hope he's okay.

After about an hour of looking, I was starting to get worried. What if something had happed to the poor boy and I hadn't been there to stop it. I decided to get a better vantage point by flying to the top of one of the surrounding trees. I was about to fly up, when I remembered the small baby in my arms. _I wonder,_ I thought quizzically, _is this one of the universe where I'm a sorcerer or am I just a winged heroine? Let's find out!_ I snapped my fingers, pleasantly surprised when a small crib appeared in front of me. _I guess I'm a sorcerer here. Cool._

I placed the tiny girl in the crib gently, just now realizing that she had fallen asleep at some point during the search. Before I flew up, I decided it would be a good idea to place a small protection spell on the crib, just in case. I nodded decisively, proud of my work.

I shook my wings out of their tattoo form, before leaping into the air. Once I got up to the tree line, I looked around trying to find any sign of the once wooden boy, but there was nothing. How would I find the small puppet?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me, and I face-palmed at my stupidity. I could look through the time stream! I groaned, thinking about the hour I had just wasted, before immersing myself in the sweet embrace of the time stream. Not sure how far to go back, I simply estimated the time frame in which the boy's father would send him through, but he wasn't there. My face scrunched up in confusion. I scoured the time stream for any sign of the boy, but there was no trace of him. How was that possible? He should be here. Wait, go back, I think I see what happened.

Pinocchio never came through because in this universe the tree really could only carry one over. They were going to send a pregnant Snow over, but she went into labor before they could. What do I do now, what's going to happen to Emma? With Pinocchio now being here there was no one to take care of her. Well, there was one person, me. Strengthening my resolve to help the poor girl, I spread my wings and glided down to where I had left her.

I looked at the small form, wondering how I was going to make this work, but I had made up my mind, so I was going make it work. I was going to take Emma with me and raise her as my own, with the Doctor's help of course. I picked her up, smiling lovingly down at my sleeping daughter, and flew though the dimensions landing in my wife's universe.

I could tell she was surprised to see me, I wasn't supposed to be back for another couple days, at least. She barely even noticed the bundle in my arms at first.

When she did, she sighed and gave me a slightly scolding, slightly exasperated look and said, "Winter, we talked about this, you can't go around stealing other people babies. It's not okay, darling."

"No, no," I said, giggling at the memories, "you have it all wrong. I didn't steal the baby this time. This is Emma from a Once Upon a Time universe where the tree really could only hold one person." At the Doctor's incredulous look, I sighed and continued, "She didn't have anyone there, I couldn't just leave her there. Who knows what could have happened to her."

She sighed, before conceding, "So, I guess that makes us moms, huh."

I smiled brightly at my loving wife, "Yep!" my wife shook her head, lovingly. I could tell we were going to be great mothers.

Right when I thought that, Emma woke up and started balling her eyes out. The Doctor and I shared a look, I guess this starts now.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting the Son

Chapter One: Meeting the Son

"Happy Birthday, Emma!" Mom hollered, placing a small birthday cake in front of me. The candles formed the number twenty-eight and burned brightly. Our smiles were somehow even brighter than the candles. "Time to blow out your candles and make a wish!"

As I laughed softly at her enthusiasm, I thought about what I knew was going to happen today. I was going to be a savior, like my moms, and to rescue an entire kingdom from the Dark Curse. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present, and closed my eyes. _I wish to save Storybrooke._ I wished with all my might and firmly blew out the candles.

Almost as soon as I had done that, my doorbell rang. I got up from my chair and went to answer the door. I opened it and looked directly into the eyes of a young boy. My eyes raked over his small form. This was my son, Henry. Well, technically he wasn't, since I didn't raise him, but I gave birth to the boy standing in front of me. He was amazing; however, to keep up appearances and not scare the boy off, I just asked, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Grace?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," I said, still trying to act casual, "Why? Do you need something?"

"I need your help," he proclaimed. "You need to save everyone's happy endings, because you're the Savior!" He gestured towards me to emphasize his point.

I looked around the hallway, nervous that someone could be listening in and think that he needed help. Gesturing for him to come in, I told him, "It would probably be better to have this conversation inside the apartment, away from prying eyes and ears. Don't you think?"

"Okay," he agreed far too quickly for my liking and casually walked into the apartment. Even though I wasn't going to hurt him, I was basically a complete stranger to him, and he was just going to come into my apartment? I would need to have a conversation about this with his mother, just let her know she might want to teach him something about stranger danger.

I shook my head, once again having gotten lost in thought, and turned to re-enter my apartment.

When I got to the kitchen area, Mom and Henry were chatting about their favorite shows and video games. I couldn't help but notice the ones he mentioned were non-violent, and I silently commended his mother for that fact. I wished I could just let them chatter on forever-it was kind of adorable-but sadly, I couldn't. We had to get back to the matter at hand, so I cleared my throat to get their attention.

Their gazes snapped towards me immediately, as if they just realized I was there, which they probably had.

"Okay," I said, clapping my hands together, "Kid, let's start by you telling us your name so I don't have to call you Kid."

"My name is Henry," he said, then paused slightly before continuing, "I'm your son." He looked _afraid_ of what I would say, what I would think.

I wanted to make that fear go away, so I replied with a simple, "Okay."

He looked at me, confused as to why I was accepting this so quickly, "You aren't going to ask me for proof or say that I'm lying?" He asked, incredulously.

"No." I shrugged, "I gave birth to a baby boy a little over eleven years ago. You look like you're around eleven-years-old. I can make the connection between the boy I gave birth to and you, so no I am not going to say you're lying or ask for proof. That would just be dumb."

Henry let out a breath. "You really believe me?" He asked skeptically.

"I do," I confirmed. "Now, what's this about saving happy endings in Storybrooke?"

"I need you to come home with me," he said, getting right back on topic, "The Evil Queen trapped all the fairytale character there! They're trapped under a curse that causes them to forget who they are and gives them completely new memories!"

"Okay." I looked at Mom. "You want to come too?"

"Of course!" She cried joyously.

I shook my head fondly at her childishness, then grabbed my keys and walked towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Wait! What?" I heard Henry exclaim from somewhere behind me.

 _A car ride later. . ._

"You're sure you really believe me, right?" Henry asked for the hundredth time as we got out of my yellow bug.

"Yes, Henry," I assured once more, "I am absolutely sure that we believe you." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. It was getting a bit annoying at this point, but I tried my hardest to keep my frustration out of my voice. I mean, the kid probably wasn't believed often, if ever, so I didn't want to make him think I was insincere in my belief of his tale; however, even Mom was starting to get annoyed, and she was the Queen of Calm.

I looked around the small quaint town. People were bustling around on their daily commute. My guess was that they were on their way home from a long day of work, as it was around five o'clock. If people looked at the people of this town, they would never guess that it was a town filled with trapped fairytales, but I guess that is the whole point of the curse, to make everyone seem normal, just without happy endings, ever.

Once I had made my assessment of the townspeople, I turned to speak to my mom. "So, how do we break the curse again?" I asked, wanting to break it as soon as possible.

"Come here," She ordered, beckoning me over to her.

As soon as I was in front of her, she placed a small peck on my forehead, and a wave of magic pulsed out of us. I looked around smiling, everywhere the eye could see, people were waking up from the curse and remembering who they were. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

"That was amazing!" Henry exclaimed, jumping up and down, "How did you do that? What was that?"

Winter smiled at him, happy to explain, "True love's kiss." At Henry's incredulous look, she continued, "True love doesn't have to be romantic love, it can also be familial love or the love of a friend. I love Emma and she loves me, so true familial love."

Henry nodded to indicate that he understood. He was about to ask more questions when a female voice stopped everyone short.

"Emma?"

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! Thank you so much for the favorites and follows. It means so much to me.**

 **To Izi Wilson: if you're reading this, I just wanted to thank you for your comment on my abandoned** _ **Flash**_ **story. I really brightened my day and made me feel better about having to abandon that story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are awesome!**


End file.
